1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information retrieval, and particularly, but not exclusively, to an Internet information agent which analyses candidate documents for dissimilarity with a reference corpus identified by a user of the agent.
2. Related Art
In the art of information retrieval it is known for a user to specify the initial conditions for retrieval by means of a set of keywords. Various search engines are known which have search languages adapted for advanced searching using Boolean operators for combining keywords.